Fall For You
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: 'Kau benar-benar menyukai Naruto' Sakura terdiam. Ia tak yakin akan perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Bukankah dia itu menyebalkan, berisik, dan selalu membuat onar? Tapi... NaruSaku. One Shot. Post Omoi's War


**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Theme Song: DJ (Dewa Jashin) Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher, I Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft. rihanna **

**Fall For You**

**

* * *

**"_Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun…_"

"_Jangan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura-chan_."

Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya saat ia mendengar suara ibunya memanggilnya. Wajah Sakura tampak merah karena udara panas. Keringat membasahi wajahnya dan helaian rambutnya menempel di dahi dan wajahnya. Ia duduk di sisi ranjangnya sambil berusaha mengambil nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya—lalu membuka jendela kamarnya.

Wajah gadis yang memiliki arti bunga bermekaran itu tampak pucat dan gelisah. Udara segar yang bertiup masuk dari luar jendela tidak dapat menenangkan pikirannya, "Kenapa aku malah bermimpi hal itu terus akhir-akhir ini, ya…" gumamnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura selalu bermimpi hal yang sama. Mimpi di mana ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto sebelum ia pergi untuk membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, dan di mana Naruto mengatakan bahwa Sakura hanya membohongi hatinya sendiri. Ia memegangi dadanya dengan posisi aneh. Detak jantungnya, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja meningkat. Mengapa? Mengapa setelah ia memikirkan tentang kejadian itu, hatinya selalu terasa sakit begini?

"_Ohayou, Sakura-chan…_"

Mata Sakura memandang sendu ke luar jendela. Tak ada siapa pun di luar sana. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia selalu melihat kedatangan anak laki-laki berambut blonde di depan rumahnya—Naruto. Setiap pagi sejak ia kembali ke Konoha dari latihan yang dilaksanakannya bersama Jiraiya, Naruto tak pernah absen berkunjung ke rumah Sakura tiap kali gadis itu hendak merapikan tempat tidurnya. Bahkan terkadang ia selalu melompat ke jendela kamar Sakura, sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melempar senyumnya yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh.

Tetapi dalam beberapa hari ini Sakura tak pernah melihat sosok Naruto.

"Hmm. Baka," Sakura menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya Sakura tak perlu merasa semarah ini. Gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna bunga Sakura ini seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa Naruto kini tengah melatih dirinya bersama Killer Bee di suatu tempat. Tetapi kenapa ia merasa begitu merindukan Naruto? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia rindu akan senyuman Naruto? Rindu akan kebodohan teman satu timnya itu, rindu akan candaannya. Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba saja memerah. _Kenapa aku harus memikirkan Naruto-baka sampai seperti ini, sih_? Tanpa sadar ia memukul meja riasnya sampai terbelah dua.

"Aku tak boleh seperti ini terus. Aku juga harus ikut berjuang. Sebentar lagi Omoi no Sensou akan dimulai. Aku harus bergegas," ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto sekarang?"

Suara Sai yang lembut dan tenang seperti biasanya membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya pada Sai yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman tanpa ekspresi, "Menurutku? Latihan tentunya. Bukankah begitu?"

"Atau jangan-jangan dia sedang menjalani sebuah latihan yang sangat berat sampai-sampai ia terluka parah, ya?" nada suara Sai terdengar dingin, tetapi tampaknya ia hanya berusaha memancing Sakura, "Lalu bagaimana kalau saat perang dimulai nanti ia tak akan kembali untuk membantu kita?"

Sakura melotot marah pada Sai sambil melompat dari tempat dudukannya, "Jangan bicara sembarangan!" gertaknya marah. Entah kenapa emosinya jadi tidak karuan saat ia mendengar perkataan 'Naruto yang terluka'. Ia meraih kerah baju Sai, "Naruto itu kuat dan dia itu selalu berusaha menepati janjinya! Dia pasti akan kembali menjadi orang yang kuat dan menghentikan perang ini!"

Sai tertawa datar. Ia menyapu tangan Sakura dari kerah bajunya, "Hmm, aku kan hanya bercanda. Aku tahu bahwa kau saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkan tentang dirinya."

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Sakura, "A-aku tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, kok!"

"Tapi," Sai memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Kubaca di buku, kalau wajah seseorang berwarna merah, biasanya ia selalu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya karena malu."

"I-itu tidak benar!" bantah Sakura, wajahnya kian memerah, "Aku tidak memerah karena malu! Berhentilah membaca buku yang isinya tidak-tidak, Sai. Tapi," Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Aku memang sedikit khawatir akan keadaan si baka itu… Tetapi aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja, kalau ia tak memaksakan dirinya!"

Sai menatap Sakura untuk beberapa saat. Mengamatinya, "Kau… Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Naruto, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan itu mengagetkan Sakura, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Sai?"

"Aku mendengar dari Yamato-sensei mengenai kalian berdua. Aku sudah tahu bahwa Naruto memang menyukaimu, tapi apakah kau juga menyukainya? Aku masih ingat saat kau mengatakan perasaanmu pada Naruto. Aku tak yakin bahwa kau memang berbohong padanya…"

"Dengar," Sakura memotong perkataan Sai, "Saat kau mengatakan bahwa Naruto menyukaiku, aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku telah menyebabkannya dalam banyak kesulitan. Aku sadar bahwa perasaannya padaku sudah membuatnya menderita. Jadi, seperti apa yang dikatakannya, mungkin saja aku berbohong bahwa aku menyukainya. Mungkin aku hanya menyukainya sebagai sebatas teman saja, tak lebih. Saat ini perasaanku pada Sasuke pun masih sama," ia menerawang jauh ke atas. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakyakinan saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sai.

"Perasaanmu pada Sasuke yang seperti apa? Perasaan seorang gadis pada pria yang disukainya atau hanya sebatas perasaan seorang penggemar pada orang yang dikaguminya?" kini pertanyaan Sai benar-benar mengungkit isi hati Sakura lebih dalam. Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Sai yang tak melihat hal itu kembali melanjutkan, "Saat kau berbicara mengenai Sasuke, wajahmu tampak sedih dan tak ada kegembiraan di wajahmu. Tetapi saat kau berbicara dengan Naruto ataupun membicarakannya soalnya, kau tampak seperti dirimu yang apa adanya."

"Itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya," sahut Sakura cepat.

"Ada. Tak pernahkah kau sadar, bahwa selama ini Naruto selalu membuatmu tersenyum? Bahkan kau selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto lebih dari siapa pun, bahkan Sasuke maupun dirimu sendiri. Tak pernahkah kau menyadarinya?"

Sakura duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya. Besok, seluruh shinobu dari seluruh desa akan berkumpul di Konohagakure, bahkan para kage pun akan ikut berkumpul, ikut berperang. Mungkin besok akan terjadi perang terbesar di seluruh dunia, Sakura berpikir. Tetapi pikirannya jauh melayang akan Naruto.

'_Apakah aku menganggap Naruto sebagai teman, ataukah aku memang menyukainya?_' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Selama ini Sakura selalu berpikir bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke dan selalu berpikir membawanya pulang ke Konoha. Sasuke memang tampan, kuat, cool, dan sempurna, seperti pria idaman yang selalu dimimpikan banyak wanita—sayangnya ia mengkhianati desanya sendiri dan karena ialah perang terjadi. Sedangkan Naruto, tidak bisa dibilang pintar alias 'baka', temperamennya tak bisa ditebak, selalu membuatnya kesal, dan selalu membuat keadaan jadi kacau—tetapi kini ia diakui oleh para penduduk desa, tidak seperti dulu, dan menjadi sosok yang terkenal. Bahkan di saat-saat yang sulitlah Naruto selalu ada untuknya, menyemangatinya apabila ia menghadapi suatu kesulitan.

'_Ganbarisu, Sakura-chan! Kau tak boleh menyerah di sini!_'

'_Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu adalah jalanku sebagai seorang ninja._'

'_Aku, pasti akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa!_'

'_Sakura-chan…_'

'_Sakura-chan…_'

Sakura melihat tetesan-tetesan kecil di atas bantalnya. Tangannya secara refleks bergerak ke arah matanya. Rupanya ia tanpa sengaja meneteskan air mata. Sakura tertawa kecil, "Aku ini memang cengeng sekali. Tak pernah sekalipun aku berusaha untuk tegar, bahkan untuk Naruto. Aku ingin sekali, bisa berguna untuk Naruto, meski aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku…"

Eh? Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa sampai sebegitunya ia ingin berguna untuk Naruto? Apakah ia merasa berhutang budi pada Naruto? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia bukannya merasa berhutang budi pada Naruto. Tetapi perasaan dan niatannya ini memang sudah muncul dari dirinya sendiri. Sakura tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Rupanya begitu, sekarang ia tahu apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Naruto.

Sakura berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan mengepalkan kedua tinjunya bersamaan, "Lihat saja besok, Naruto! Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku tak perlu bergantung padamu terus! Ore, ganbarimasu!"

* * *

"Sai-kun. Sakura-chan. Apakah kalian sudah siap?"

Yamato berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil berdiri menghadap Sai dan Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Siap!" sahut Sai dan Sakura serempak.

"Bagus," Yamato tersenyum pada mereka, "Kalau begitu kita bisa langsung berkumpul ke pusat desa. Para kage sudah datang tampaknya. Ingat, ini adalah perang terbesar yang pernah kita hadapi. Aku harap kalian berjuang dengan segenap kekuatan kalian. Musuh kita tampaknya berjumlah tak terlalu banyak, tetapi memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Kalian jangan sampai lengah."

"Baik!"

Yamato dan Sai sama-sama menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan heran. Tetapi keduanya langsung tersenyum, "Wah, wah. Tampaknya kau sangat bersemangat sekali, Sakura-chan," kata Yamato.

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah peperangan yang mempertaruhkan banyak nyawa orang. Aku tak boleh sampai kalah," sahut Sakura sambil menyeringai lebar. Ia meninju tangannya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat."

Yamato berjalan diikuti dengan Sai dan Sakura di belakangnya. Sakura merasa sedikit keanehan saat Naruto tidak bersama mereka, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tetap merasa lega. Ia percaya bahwa Naruto akan datang saat perang berlangsung nanti. Ia yakin saat Naruto kembali nanti, laki-laki itu akan bertambah lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya. Senyuman terukir di wajah Sakura. Ia merasa sosok Naruto muncul di hadapannya, sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ia berkata, '_Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Sakura-chan. Kau pasti bisa. Kau tak boleh menyerah._'

'_Sekarang aku tahu apa yang kurasakan terhadap Naruto. Selama ini aku selalu membohongi perasaanku sendiri, aku menyadarinya. Tapi, sekarang, aku berjanji aku tak akan pernah membohongi perasaanku lagi. Kalau seandainya kau kembali nanti dan kita memenangkan perang ini, aku berharap aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu…_'

The Great Shinobi World War just begin

* * *

**END**

**Author note: fanfic gaje yang benar-benar gak terjadi dalam cerita Naruto. Tetapi setidaknya ini fanfic, jadi boleh ya kalau saya membuat fanfic ini. Hehe *plakk*. Dan review akan sangat membantu saya dalam memperbaiki kualitas cerita. :D**


End file.
